Warning from the Shadows
by Jynx Tsilevon
Summary: Vincent reflects about his last days "alive," and learns that the most potent warnings can come from those you least expect. Set Pre-game. Warning: Minor OOC


**A/N: **Yeah! A Story about Vincent! FYI: The _**bold face italics**_ are Chaos, and the plain _italics_ are Vincent's thoughts. This is set WAY before the game starts. :-) Zel is an OC, just so you know! There's some OOC for Vincent, just to warn you. This is also one of my earlier fanfictions, so there's probably stuff not right about it. I wrote this before I played Dirge...

**Disclamer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Square Enix...Or Gackt's song lyrics...

* * *

Warning from the Shadows 

"Because everyone returns to heaven, some day,  
You'll never need to say goodbye…

I'll flap my broken wings and erase it all some day, you'll see,  
Until the last bell ringing the dirge completes."

From _Redemption_, Music and Words by Gackt

_Maybe if I had been warned, it would have never happened. I could have saved her. No one would have gotten killed. No of this would have happened. He would have never won. Chaos wouldn't be here…__**Yes, I'd be free from this lifeless shell…**__I wouldn't fight these battles with no one__**… What am I? A duck?**__ It would all be over.__** In more ways than one…**__ If only somehow I was warned of what was to come…_

_**But Vincent…You WERE warned**_

Vincent walked through the streets of Kalm, mind wondering about anything that came into his head. The night was silent, as everyone had gone to bed. It was the first real break he'd had in days. The fresh air was doing some good to the stress that had built up. But then his cell phone rang.

"Valentine here…"

"Vince, it's me, Verdot," the voice on his phone replied. Vincent instantly made himself sound more awake. It was his boss, after all; well, one of them at least.

"Good to hear from you, Sir. How can I assist?"

"Cut the Crap, Valentine," Verdot replied. It was easy to hear he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Fine. Waz zup?" he replied, grinning though Verdot was miles away, in Midgar.

"I have a mission for you…"

"Really? I would have never guessed."

"Yeah. I know you just got done…"

"Yup, all of five minutes ago…"

"But, according to the President, this is important."

"Everything is important to that tub of lard…" _There goes my job._

"Vincent!" Verdot yelled, though Vincent thought he could hear laughter on the other end.

"Hope he's not tappin' my calls…"

"Anyway, he wants you to try and locate the Key of the Ancients," Verdot finished. After a moment's pause, he added, "What? No derogatory comment?"

"That's impossible," Vincent replied, cheery mood washed away like a leaf on a river.

"What?"

"It's impossible. The Key of the Ancients disappeared over two thousand years ago. Locating it would be almost impossible…"

"But Vincent…"

"I can't find it, Verdot."

"You _have_ to, Vince…"

"I don't love my job _that_ much."

"No, you have to. Zel's gone missing and the ransom for him is the Key of the Ancients."

"WHAT!?" Vincent yelled.

"Just kidding…"

"Son of a…"

"Vince, there's a lady present…"

"SO?!" Vincent replied, wishing doom on anyone listening, "Wait…you ARE tapping my calls!"

"No, it's just that my secretary heard you scream and walked in. Now, can we get back to business?"

"How come you get a secretary?"

"Do you want to do paperwork for the rest of your life?" Verdot asked.

"No…"

"Then don't complain."

"Well, I'm not looking for the stupid Key…"

"That stupid Key is what's going to change the world, Mr. Valentine…" There was a new voice on the phone now. _I'm screwed…_ Vincent thought.

"Really? How's that?" Vincent shot back, knowing exactly who had taken Verdot's place. "I really don't see it, _Mr._ Shinra."

"Why don't you _find_ it and then we'll talk?" President Shinra replied. _Why don't you take that key and shove it up your…_

"Mr. Valentine? Are you still with me?"

"Yes…" Vincent replied. His grouchy mood probably had something to do with the joke about Zel, who was Vincent's close friend. Close enough to be considered a brother, no less.

"Just find it, Valentine. We'll talk about your comments toward me later…"

"Tapping calls is illegal…"

"That's never stopped us before, has it, Mr. Valentine?" President Shinra replied. But Vincent didn't get the chance to reply to that comment, because Verdot was back on the line.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry, Verdot. I'll go find his stupid key…" _Hear that, Shinra?! I'm going ta get your stupid key so I shove it up your…_

"Get out of your fantasy world, Vince…" Verdot said.

"Right. Any idea where I can find this thing?"

"Check underwater…"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Great…I get to _swim…_"

"Actually, you'll probably need a sub…"

"I'm claustrophobic."

"Of course you are. Think big open spaces, Vince."

"Right. Thanks Verdot."

"Good Luck, Vincent. You're the best we have, so I doubt you'll need it." Verdot alleged.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Goodbye then…" With that, Verdot hung up.

"See ya..." Vincent said, slamming his phone shut. He continued to walk for a bit before stopping again.

"Why did they send me to do this?! That pisses me off! Son of a…"

"Yeah, Vincent. You'll need the luck." A voice said behind him. Vincent turned around and pointed his gun at empty space.

"What the hell? Hello?" Vincent whispered, looking around.

"Up here, Mr. Valentine…" the voice continued. Vincent gazed up, toward the window of a hotel. There, sitting on the balcony, was a man. He wore all black, with a red cape and head band. His left hand was totally incased in a gold gauntlet. His shoes, instead of being regular shoes, were gold armored boots.

"Wha…who are you?"

"Must I answer?" the man replied. Vincent noticed he was sipping a glass of red wine, as if Vincent was some type of entertainment instead of a very confused Turk.

"What's your name, then?" Vincent asked.

"I don't have one, do I?"

"Of course you do. Everyone has a name at some point…"

"Then what's your name?" Vincent was hesitant to answer. But, finally, he did.

"Vincent Valentine."

"Then that's my name," the man replied.

"No it isn't. That's my name."

"It is?"

"Yes. So, that can't be your name because that would make you me. You're not me," Vincent said.

"Are you sure about that?" the man mused, smiling. Vincent caught sight of some very vampire-ish looking teeth.

"What?!" Vincent inquired. But the man was gone now, as if he'd never even been there at all. All that left was a very confused and paranoid Turk to wonder what was going on.

"I'm outa here…" Vincent muttered, deciding to leave Kalm as soon as possible. He went to the edge of town, where he'd left his motor bike, and got ready to go. As he was speeding out of sight, he thought about what that man had said. _It's impossible for him to be me…right?_ He thought, sighing. All he really cared about now was putting as much distance as possible between him and Kalm. And hopefully, the man.

But if Vincent would have looked back, he would have seen the very man he was running from watching him from the steeple of a church. And laughing.

Vincent had made it to Junon Harbor by sunrise. Supposedly, there was a submarine waiting for him here. But, it wasn't, of course. Knowing the President, he'd probably be forced to swim, anyway. He decided to wait and see if anything showed up. And a nap wasn't out of the question, either.

"I thought the best never rest, Mr. Valentine…" It was the man again.

"How did you find me?" Vincent shot at him, instantly awake.

"How hard is it to find a red-eyed man, Mr. Valentine?" he replied. Vincent watched the man's eyes flick from a deep crimson-red to yellow and then back again. Wait…red?

"You-your eyes…" he stammered.

"Are the same as yours…" replied the man.

"No they're not!'' Vincent yelled. "I'm not you!"

"You'll never find what you're looking for. Not now, at least."

"What?"

"The Key. You won't find it. Give up now."

"Stop changing subjects! How do you know if I can find it or not?" Vincent pointed out.

"Because you're not meant to find it. Not now, at least."

"If I'm not meant to find it, then who is?"

"Cloud."

"Who?"

"You're friend, Cloud."

"I don't know anyone named Cloud!"

"You will…"

"How do you know?! You don't know anything about me!" Vincent shot at him.

"Would you like to bet on that, Mr. Valentine?" the man countered, calmly, as if their conversation wasn't in anyway bizarre. Vincent started at him, sneering.

"Try me," the man continued, "I bet I know more about you than you think."

"Prove it."

"You're 27 years old, and the best gunman of the Turks. You are still morning the loss of your father, Grimoire Valentine, whom died about nearly two years ago. Also, you recently learned that the scientist you were sent to guard, Lucrecia Crescent, worked with him but wouldn't tell you because it hurt her too much. Oh, and you're secretly in love with her but she's to good for you so I'd give up now, if I were you. Plus, to make maters worse, she decided to fall for your worst enemy who plots every day to kill you and now you're looking for the Key of the Ancients because Dr. Crescent gave you a vacation and President Shinra decided to use that time to send you on a wild goose chase."

It took Vincent a few minutes to recover from that.

"What do you mean about Lucrecia…I mean, Dr. Crescent?" he finally asked.

"Save yourself some pain and guilt, Mr. Valentine. Walk away right now and never go back," the man replied.

"What? That's not an answer!"

"Yes it is. It's just not the answer you wanted," the man mused, grinning. His vampire teeth glistened in the sunlight.

"Then what does this have to do with Cloud?"

"You're not going to take my advice, Mr. Valentine, are you?"

"Answer my question."

"He's the one who will wake you up."

"Huh?"

"Cloud."

"Yes, I know that. But why will he wake me up? I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. How old is this guy?"

"He's 21. When he meets you, of course. And yes, you will be going to sleep. Very soon, actually." The man said, "I suggest you take my advice seriously. You won't be the only one hurt."

"I'm not hurt in any way!"

"Yes you are. And it's about to get a lot worse." With that, the man was gone.

No submarine came that day. Vincent spent the day thinking about two things. 1: Should he even start looking for the Key of the Ancients? He didn't know. And 2: Who the heck was the man who was tracking him? None of this made any sense! He had figured out one thing, though.

The man wasn't human.

Three days later, Vincent called Verdot back.

"Hello, Verdot, Head of…" Verdot started.

"It's me. No need to be formal…" Vincent replied, feeling like crap.

"Vincent! Good to hear from you. What do you need?"

"I can't find it."

"What?"

"The Key of the Ancients. I can't find it."

"Oh."

"Am I fired?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?!"

"No."

"Yes…no?" Vincent asked.

"No no no! Yes as in No." Verdot replied

"No, what? No I'm fired, or no I'm not fired."

"Yes."

"Which one is it?"

"Vincent, just come back to Midgar, okay? Do you need me to send Zel to pick you up?"

"Yes."

"Yes to pick you up or yes, you're coming back to Midgar?''

"Yes to both."

"Ok, where are you?"

"Wutai."

"How did you get there?"

"Dunno."

"Zel's on his way. See you soon."

"You look horrible," Zel said the minute he saw Vincent.

"Good to see you too, Zel."

"Come on; let's get back to Midgar…" Vincent followed Zel, quietly, wondering if he should tell his best friend or not. He looked over his blonde haired friend (Zel was about three inches shorter than Vincent) and sighed.

"What's up, mate? You seem…distraught, to say the least…" Zel inquired.

"It's just…I…I've been being followed…For the last three days..."

"You have? By whom?"

"Well, by…"

"Me." Vincent swerved around and saw-to his horror-the man was back. Again!

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" Vincent yelled. The man smiled.

"Hello, Zel. How are you?" he asked. Zel stared at him.

"Vincent…who is this guy?" Zel asked. Vincent noticed something strange about Zel.

"He's…I don't know. Zel, what's wrong?"

"I don't see anyone."

"Wh-what? He's right there, next to you! He just talked to you!"

"I know! But I don't see anyone!" Zel shot at him, "I heard some ask me how I was. But I don't see anyone!" Vincent started from Zel to the man and back again.

"Ah, the boy can't see me…such a shame."

"He's a spirit, Vin…" Zel said. Vincent looked at the man. For the first time, he noticed the man wasn't as…well, solid as he should be.

"And BINGO! Zel's our winner…" laughed the man, disappearing before Vincent's very eyes.

"Is he gone?" Zel asked. Vincent nodded. "Then let's go. And you have to tell me all about this guy…Like now."

So, during the whole helicopter ride home, Vincent tried to explain everything the man had told him. Zel was silent while driving, as if trying to figure out what to do.

"What I don't understand…" Zel said, "Is why I could hear him but not see him."

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be seen."

"How did you get in here?!" Vincent yelled. Zel turned around and, for the first time, saw Vincent's tormenter.

"Uh…Vi-Vincent…." Zel said.

"What?"

"I see him… And I don't like it…"

"Why?"

"That's not a man…" The man smiled.

"I'm not? What am I then?"

"C-Ch…" Zel started. But, for some reason, his voice was lost.

"I would drive, Zel, if I were you…" the man said, disappearing once more.

"Zel! Are you ok?" Vincent asked, looking around as if the man would be around the corner.

"I never…thought…." Zel muttered. But he didn't finish his sentence. It didn't matter. Vincent didn't want to know what he was trying to say.

"Welcome back, Vincent," Verdot said, smiling. Vincent returned the gesture, though wearily.

"Can I get some rest before I give the Mission Report?" he asked. Verdot nodded.

"It's well deserved, Vincent… But no Mission Report is needed."

"Thank God."

"You're welcome!" Zel stated. That caused Verdot and Vincent to burst out laughing, which felt good for Vincent, who'd done nothing but worry for the last three days.

"I don't get it. I haven't seen him in days…" Vincent told Zel.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Zel replied. He still hadn't gotten over what had happened it seemed.

"Oh well. Tomorrow, I go back to the Shinra Mansion. Wow, I'm over ecstatic about that."

"Come on, Lurcrecia is there. How can you not like it?"

"Two words: Professor Hojo."

"So ignore him."

"Yeah, that's not as easy as it sounds…"

"Well, you'll be safe, right?" Zel asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure. See ya around…" Zel said, waving and walking off toward the launch decks.

That was the last time Vincent ever saw him.

Vincent was packing when the man appeared for the last time. At first, Vincent just ignored him. But then that became impossible when he said:

"Don't go back to the mansion tomorrow."

"I don't take orders from crazy stalking spirits. And, anyway, I have to protect Dr. Crescent. That's my job."

"You can't save her from anything now. It's too late."

"What? What do you mean?" Vincent asked. He turned and looked at the spirit, only to notice that he was different. The red eyes were a solid, glowing yellow and his cape was missing. Instead, there were two leathery wings, both about the same size as Vincent was tall.

"She's as good as dead. I would stay out of the way, if I were you."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're saying."

"You'll die if you go back there, Vincent Valentine." Vincent stared at the man…no, the demon.

"What?"

"You're going to die. Don't go back and spare yourself the guilt," he replied.

"You can't give me orders. I'll do what I want."

"Fine. I'll see you again soon, Mr. Valentine." With that, and for what Vincent hopped to be the last time, he was gone.

The next day, Vincent Valentine was shot and killed by the very person he despised. Instead of burying the body, though, Hojo used it for experiments. What he created he called a failure, and tried to dispose of it. He didn't do a very good job of it, though.

Dr. Lucrecia Crescent took over from there, trying to save the one man who had told her everything she was doing was wrong. Though she tried as hard as she could, there seemed no way to save him.

In the end, the experiments conducted by both Hojo and Lucrecia caused the demon of Chaos to reside in Vincent. When he changed right before Lucrecia's eyes, she found a way to save him. She injected 'The Protomateria' into Vincent, which, in turn, gave him a way to control Chaos and give him a chance to live. What she didn't understand was that giving Vincent the Protomateria would cause him more problems the good.

But she didn't live to see the end of her experiment. And the whole time, Vincent watched her from above, not wanting to die, but not wishing to live.

And the first real thought he had weren't his. It was the thoughts of someone-something-else.

_**Good to see you again, Mr. Valentine.**_

It was Chaos.

_**I told you… No one can save you now. I win! Now, get up!**__ Shut up, would you! I'm trying to listen. __**To what? No one knows we're down here.**__ I heard footsteps…_

"…..found……key…"

_Who's there? What do you want? __**GO AWAY!**_

"Lets………door…"

_That's a new voice…_

"….you…sure?"

_**Great, a group of three…**__Do you hear that? What are they saying? __**How should I know? They'll never find us! I suggest you give up right…**_

The lid of the coffin was lifted up. Vincent woke up and looked into the three pairs of eyes staring at him. The person who lifted the lid off set it next to the coffin, staring at him with wide blue eyes. He was the only male in the group, not counting the wolf like dog standing behind him. Last but not least, to the blonde male's right, was a girl with long black hair. At least, in the dim light, it looked black.

"I don't talk to strangers. Go away..." Vincent said, grabbing the coffin's lid and pulling it over him. To his surprise, the group did _not_ go away.

"I'm looking for someone…" the blonde said, "Do you know a man name Sephiroth?"

And that's how it all started.


End file.
